The case named Alice
by slothely stego bazinga girl
Summary: It has now been three years since the death of his parents, And the day Ciel has returned to his home with his demon butler. But Ciel feels another precense, which is nauseating and sends warm and happy memories through his head. Sebastian is confused, until paranormal happenings occur in the manor.Who is the sweet ghost girl haunting the manor? Is she even a ghost at all? rated T
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

**The case named "Alice"**

**Prologue**

Scotland yard were losing hope. They have been searching for the same girl for six months. What was so special about her? Was it the reward her father was offering just too good to pass up? Or did they want to find her before he did? Who was he?

**_Clack, clack_**

Ah, we are just about to find out. A tall man with navy, almost black hair, walked down the halls of the yard. His almost emotionless brown eyes showing the determination innhis face. But yet, if you looked deep enough, into those pools of chocolate which coloured his eyes, you could see he was mentally hurt and was grieving for someone. The man barged into the head of the yard's office.

"Earl Phantomhive." The head stated.  
"Come now Fredrick, I have told you before, you may call me Vincent. " The ravenette said, forcing a smile.  
"You can smile to hide the grief all you want Phantomhive, but we noth know you're lying to the public. " The man, now known as Fredrick said. The Earl sighed. His friend was right. He was lying to everyone he knew, hiding his pain from his wife and son. Fredrick got up from his desk and walked over to the distraught Earl.  
"Most of the girls who were the missing "Alice" have been found. Some were Alive and locked in underground ditches, others found dead. Let us just pray to god that your young Evangeline is one of the lucky ones." the head of the whole yard said. Vincent just nodded and left. He decided to walk down the many roads in London until he could find his butler standing by the horse and carriage.

"Oh Evangeline, I will find you, my little princess." He muttered annd pulled out a little heart shaped locket from his waistcoat. Now why on earth would a man of noble class be holding a small locket? He opened it and there laid a picture of himself, his beautiful wife and his two children, the Phantomhive twins. The boy with hair similar to his father's yet resembled his mother was known as Ciel. The girl with golden amber curls like her mothers yet inherited a face strikingly like her father's was known as Evangeline. One of the missing "Alices". He could remember the day she went missing like it was only yesterday. Having tea with his wife and sister-in-law whilst his children played hide and seek with their cousin.

_"Found you!" Ciel shouted as he found his cousin, Elizabeth Midford._  
_"Yay! Now we get to find Eva!" Elizabeth shouted. Vincent chuckled and shook his head. Elizabeth would call Evangeline Eva, and Evangeline would call Elizabeth Lizzie. Ciel and Elizabeth went to have a look in the woods near the estate, their aunt following them. Vincent looked to the rose bushes and smiled. A little girl popped her head out with a smirk and put a tiny index finger to her lips. The parents chuckled as the little girl crept out of her hiding place and ran towards the woods, not too far away from her parents. The watchdog took his eyes away from her for only a mere second when an ear shattering scream was heard. Both Earl and Countess ran to where the scream came from, meeting Angelina Durless, Elizabeth, Ciel and the family dog. The mother, Rachel, began to think the worst had happened._  
_"Look! Evangeline's locket! " Ciel shouted. Vincent bent down to retrieve the tiny necklace, and caught a glimpse of a bloodied ribbon._

The memory of that day pained him. He took a right down an alleyway, taking a shortcut. He turned a corner which sent a chill down his spine. There was no one around, and only the light of the moon giving a gloomy glow to the alley. This alleyway seemed like it went on forever. The more he walked, the sicker he felt. The walls started to show words painted on them with blood, and blood splattered toys which were exactly like the ones belonging to his little princess. Faint childish giggles filled the air and sweet yet eerie singing was heard.  
"London bridge...is falling down.." The Earl heard, and in the blink of an eye, there stood a girl with golden amber curls, brown eyes which were like his but only surrounded by black which started from her cheek bones to her brows, a blood splattered blue dress, skin which was as white as snow with a slight tint of smokey grey, and she was covered in cuts, bruises and all sorts.  
"Evangeline?!" The Earl yelled in shock. The girl walked over to him and whispered something from a book which she enjoyed.  
"Everything will be what it isn't..." She said, and gave a piercing scream which caused the Earl to cover his ears and flinch, but when he looked up, she was gone. At the dead end of the alley, there was an abandoned shop with the tune from London bridge coming from a broken window. When the Watchdog walked over, he saw a porcelain doll which looked exactly like his daughter. He unconsciously picked it up and took it home with him.

It was almost nine o'clock in the evening when he got home. Just then, a young boy ran down the stairs to greet his father, and his wife gave him hopeful eyes. He sighed and said  
"Nothing... We may need to accept the fact that she's gone..." He said. Rachel's grief was made even worse.  
"Although...as I was walking through and old alleyway, I saw her, all pale and bloody...she said something from that book you used to read her every night. Then she disappeared, that was when found this." Vincent said to his wife, showing her the small doll. She looked him with hopeful eyes again.  
"You don't think...that she's giving us clues...Do you?" She asked, it was a possibility.  
"Who's giving you clues father?" Ciel asked. The Earl shrugged it off and smiled to his son. He would need to put his missing daughter on a shelf for one day. After all, it is his son's birthday tomorrow.

The next day, fire consumed the manor. A man dressed in white and bared wings like that of an angel walked away, meeting with the horrific state of Evangeline.  
"You were too late. How pitiful. " The angel who was rather cold at heart chuckled. He started to walk away, when the girl simply said  
"Everything wouldn't be what it is, because everything will be what it isn't." This caused the angel to look at her. What does she mean? He left as the girl embodied herself into the doll which looked like her, waiting for the survivor that only she knew of.

* * *

**So yeah. hope you liked it, or not, please review, alert, flame, whatever. Cheerio.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Ohla and Bonjour, welcome to chapter two, and since I'm kind and I wrote loads, There will be a double update. Enjoy**

**I obviously don't own Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Her empty tears**

June 6th, 1887. The summer sun shone down on the newly built yet old looking Phantomhive estate. within the household, a raven haired man dressed in all black was walking towards the master bedroom to awaken his master from his slumber. His gloved hand knocked on the wood and allowed himself in without a word from his master on tye other side. He strode to the curtains, drawing them back to allow the light to flood in.

"Young master. It is yet another wonderful morning. The tea I have prepared for you is Earl Grey. As for breakfast we have the traditional English scones." The black clad man said to the small figure in the bed. The figure sat up. He looked little younger than fourteen. He allowed his butler to tie a black eyepatch over his right eye as the blue orb on the left tried to blink away blur which you would have after just being awakened.  
"What's the schedule for today?" the boy asked as the butler began to dress him.  
"There is some paperwork which is in need of being signed, as for later you have a lesson in geography." The raven haired replied to the smaller navy haired young man. The butler left as the boy began to finish his morning meal in silence. Once he was finished, he walked along the corridors to his study. And surely enough, a pile of paperwork was stacked neatly on the desk. The young master walked over to the desk and took a seat, placed a sheet of the paperwork in front of him and began to sign the documents. After an hour, he was asleep at his desk. There was silence, until half an hour later, a small thud of something falling echoed in the room. The boy woke up in fright, stopped breathing for a moment, got up and walked over to where the noise had come from. Just in front of the bookshelves, there was a doll. A doll of a girl. The blue clothes of it were all torn and ragged, fiery amber hair ended to the waist in an almost straw like manner, long bangs almost covering a chestnut brown eye. The doll itself looked thin and the colour of what would benthe skin was a ghostly white. small purple in blue patches to look like bruises were seen and the red of blood splattered the clothes and hair. The boy picked it up and looked into the face of it, and a memory came into mind.

_The new butler had just finished building the mansion, it looked the same as the old burnt to the ground one. As the boy stood outside, finding the structure of his new home suitable, he was about to walk in...until he saw a small body like object. curious as to what it was, he walked over, the man dressed in black following. The boy saw a doll, it looked familiar to him, but just didn't know where he had seen it._  
_"Shall I dispose of it my Lord?" The butler asked. The young master looked at him and said:_  
_"Sebastian, put this doll somewhere where I may spend most of my time." The boy said. The butler nodded, although he found it odd that the boy wanted to keep such a toy. Unknown to them both, there was something calling out for the boy._

The boy's left eye furrowed in confusion. He didn't quite understand how it managed to change it's appeance. It was as if it was aging along with him. He looked at the doll and sighed.  
"I believe people would think I have lost all sanity if I told them." he said, placing it on a shelf. He turned to walk back to his desk and another thud was heard. His head whipped round to see that the same doll was once again on the ground.  
"That's odd. I'm sure I placed you away from the edge." The boy said, as he placed the doll on the same shelf. He took a few steps back and stared in shock as the doll seemed to shift itself and fall right over the edge. Just then, the young master heard faint sobs coming from somewhere. The sounded as though they belonged to a girl. The boy opened the door of his study and walked in the direction of where the sobbing seemed to be coming from. He walked past his bedroom and walked down many doors until he reached the room at the end of the corridor. The boy never thought much about this room. He looked at the golden plaque which had Ciel, his forename, engraved with to Es, one under the C of his name and the the lower case one under th '&' at the other end of the plaque. The sobbing began to get a tad louder. The boy placed his hand on the door knob and began to twist it so that the door would open. He slowly opened it and looked in to see a ghostly figure sitting in the far corner. He walked in and slowly stepped over to the figure. He was hesitant, but something about the ghost girl had him intrigued. When he was close enough, he could see that the hair which was floating slightly in the air was fiery amber and straw like, just like the doll in his study.

"Ahem ahem. Hello..." The boy said. The ghost, still sobbing, turned her head to see the boy. Ciel looked at her to see the clothes were like the doll's, her skin was pale and covered in bruises, like the doll's, and she had chestnut brown eyes which were shedding ghostly tears. Then, another thought came into Ciel's head. It was onlyma week ago the young master ordered his butler to take down a giant family portrait which was above the middle landing of the stairs. The figures were his father, mother and himself, and a little girl who resembled his father, his twin sister whom had went missing all those years ago.  
"Young master, this soul is distracting you from your work. I shall get rid of it." The boy turned to see his butler, Sebastian. The older man's eyes began to glow a hungry red. The ghost girl looked pleadingly at Ciel as the butler began to walk over to her. Ciel was working out the puzzle in his head until all the gears in his head clicked.  
"Sebastian! Stop!" Ciel said, but his butler's hunger overpowered him. Ciel quite literally ripped moff his eye patch and screamed

"SEBASTIAN! I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" And the butler did. He lookedmat the young Earl confused.  
"My lord? Why do you wish for this soul to be free?' Sebastian asked. Ciel looked at the ghost with a confused yet relieved smile. The butler was surprised, saying as it was rare for his master to smile.

"Evangeline, my dear sister, it's a pleasure to see you again. " Ciel said.

* * *

**Pleas review, or read the next chapter to, I don't mind **


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said, Double Update.**

**I do not own the awesome characters of Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Messages from hell**

Sebastian stood in shock at his young master. This ghost girl, was the Earl's sister? The ghost girl smiled at Ciel and began to jump, or quite literally float, around the room in excitement. Then she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Blood started pouring from her eye sockets, nose and mouth. Ciel looked at the ghost of his sister in horror. Screams of "please stop" and "it hurts" escaped her lips, then screamed and lunged herself at Ciel.

Ciel flinched at his desk and panted heavily to find he was at his desk.  
"It was...just a dream..." Ciel said. He looked to the shelves to find that the doll was now looking at him. He shuddered as he went over to turn it away. The Earl of Phantomhive decided to venture out of his study and down to that door again. The plaque now read Ciel and Evangeline. He hurriedly opened the door to see if the horrific girl was still there. She wasn't, but the room was now a mess, as if a small child had been playing in it. Peg dolls strewn the floor along with tiny ceramic tea cups and animals. Ciel walked in further, for the door to close behind him and lock. The Earl tried frantically to open the door, feeling as though he was being watched. He turned his head to see the doll from his office sitting at the window sill. At that moment, Ciel knew that something was wrong here. He's always felt like he was being watched, but thought it would have been his parents looking down on him. But seeing as the doll just suddenly starts popping up all over the place, his hypothesis was proven wrong. The door handle suddenly disappeared. The doll was now standing innthe middle of the room, and childish giggling was heard.

"Show yourself!" Ciel yelled. The doll suddenly started shaking, and the room suddenly followed. Ciel held on to the large double bed that stood in the room for sweet life. Books began falling of of shelves as the childish giggles turned into laughter. A book was thrown so that it was just in front of him. The title brought a chill to his spine. 'Alice's adventures in Wonderland', a tale his mother would happily read to he and his sister. All of a sudden, small cymbals started to clash together, small tin drums and music boxes with tiny ballerinas filled the room. The young master's head began to pound into an excruciatingly painful headache. A box was thrown beside Ciel, a jack in the box to be precise. 'Pop, goes the weasel' played from it. Then another box started cranking itself, 'London bridge is falling down' played from that. The Phantomhive boy recognised that particular box as the one Drocell Keinz owned. As London bridge played, the othe sounds began tomget louder and faster. Ciel felt as though he was ready to pass out from the pain in his head. As Ciel was at the edge of losing sanity, everything stopped, and the doll was suddenly thrown at him. The young Earl hesitantly looked up to see the ghost girl from his previous nightmare. He tried to cowar away as the girl went over to the boy and looked at him. She crouched down to his height so that they were eye to eye. Not getting the shrill scream he was expecting, the boy was in shock as the ghost girl hugged him, and he could feel the warm embrace. The girl began to cry joyfully.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" Ciel asked, quite frightened of the girl. The girl's lips moved, but no words came out. She realised this and decided to try and show him what she was trying to say. She brought over a picture of the Phantomhive family. The girl pointed to the girl I the photo and then to herself.  
"But she's dead!" Ciel exclaimed. The girl shook her head as a small bundle of newspapers was laid in front of him. All headlining "The case named Alice".  
"Why was the case named Alice? " the boy asked. The girl smiled at the thought that she may have finally got someone to find her body. She we t over to the window and steamed it up so that condensation made the view foggy. And as though fingers were tracing on it, the girl wrote for Ciel to read:  
'The girls would be gone for a while, like Alice went missing falling into wonderland. '  
"But...what involves you in this?" Ciel asked. The girl wrote.  
'Because father kept looking for me, I was taken by the same man taking the other girls. I'm not dead yet. I want to be found. ' The girl wrote on the window.  
"But you are dead..." Ciel said. The girl shook her head.  
'I can split my soul. I've been sending clues for years and no one came. Bring me home!' she wrote. There was a long pause before Ciel sighed.  
"Fine, but only because you are my sister. Now, show me where you are being held captive." He said. The girl shook her head.  
'I would love to, but if he knew that I told someone where he has been hiding, I'll be dead. I could lead you half the way there.' She wrote. Just then, the door opened and Sebastian walked in.

"My lord, why are you in here?" The butler asked. Ciel looked around to see Evangeline gone.  
"I- no, we have a case of my father's to continue. I already have one person who can help, but she seems to be shy." Ciel said. The butler sighed.

"As you wish, my lord. Now, I came to inform you that your afternoon tea is ready. " Sebastian said, walking away. Ciel took a last look at he and his twin sister's old room, which was now clean and tidy. He began to walk to the garden when the same childish giggling sounded. Ciel looked down at his ring and saw Evangeline smiling away at him, giving a mischievous wink. Ciel smirked down at her. The eye which was covered up by his eyepatch began to have words glow in front of it, saying:

'I'll hide here now, and keep you company.' and the childish giggles sounded again.

'I'll definitely find you, sister. ' Ciel thought, as he walked out to the garden for tea.

* * *

**So yeah. Review and I'll maybe update this again, maybe another double update, maybe even a triple update. who knows.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. So, We are back with another chapter, yay. I do not own Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Scheming**

Later that day, the Earl was getting prepared to retire for the night after reading around one hundred newspaper articles concerning the missing alice case. The Phantomhive boy found out about many deaths and the states of some of the girls. Heck, he read that some were too traumatised from their experiences and kept themselves isolated in their rooms for months on end. The butler had bathed his master and helped him into his night shirt before leaving him. The boy took out a large book and began to read. The book was by the author Edgar Allan Poe, 'The narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym of Nantucket'. He was so engrossed in this book that he didn't notice Evangeline watching him in content. She looked as though she was sitting on the edge of something, only on thin air and turned upside down, here currently ghost like hair hanging all over the place. She was like this for merely ten minutes, when she felt bored. She focused her eyes on the book, moving the letters about to make a message from her to Ciel.

'You look so much like Mother!' she "said". Ciel looked up to see that she was hanging upside down. He gave an exasperated sigh.  
"Why must you be so childish?" he asked. The half ghost cracked into laughter, rolling in the air. The young Earl was not amused in the slightest. He continued to read when his twin interrupted again.  
'How can you read this rubbish? Where's the adventure like you would get in fairy tales? I don't like how you've changed.' she wrote. Ciel put the book down, with a page opened so that he could see what Evangeline had to say. He looked up at her and he was pained by her striking resemblance to their father, yet she had their mother's long, amber locks. Ciel, however, the complete opposite, his mother's face, and his father's hair. The girl looked at him confused until he said.

"I remember the story they would read to us each night. The one about the girl who fell down the hole." Evangeline's face lit up and sat down on the bed, silently clapping her hands.  
'I liked the way they would read Alice in wonderland! I remember father would say everything the Cheshire cat, the mad hatter, the dormouse and the hare would say!' The ghost giggled. Ciel looked at her and smiled, then saying:  
"And mother would be Alice, the Duchess and the red queen." Ciel, for one of the first times in a while, was laughing like the young boy he used to be. Evangeline was saddened slightly by this. It wasn't that she didn't want her brother to be happy, it was the fact that none of the things she new and the people she loved were never to be the same. She followed Ciel ever since the fire broke out. She watched as he made the contract with the demon, how her cousin and best friend would give him bone crushing hugs (which made her a little jealous), she watched him kill their dear aunt after being she was caught out as one of the people killing the women in the east end, the workers at Noah's ark circus being caught out from the kidnappings, and how he found out about the death of their parents. A few empty tears slid from her ghostly eyes and landed on Ciel's hand, which felt a little strange to him. He looked at his sister to see her crying. He reached out for her, when a piece of silverware went flying past, and Evangeline quickly vanished then popped up behind Ciel, keeping a tight grasp on him. Ciel looked round to see Sebastian glaring at her.

"I suggest you stay away from my young master miss." The butler said, revealing yet another knife.  
"Wait! Sebastian, I order you to stop!" the Earl yelled.  
"But your strict orders were to ensure your safety, my Lord. "  
"Well I'm ordering you to stop! Don't dare lay a finger on my sister! " Ciel yelled in rage. The demon stopped and stared at the girl and then the boy to see any resemblance. It was clear, but the butler was still cautious about the mysterious girl. Ciel stood up from his bed and said:

"Sebastian , this is my sister Evangeline. Tomorrow we start our hunt to find her, but as of now, I order you to keep both me and my sister safe." the young Phantomhive stated. The demon glared at the girl then sighed, bowing down to his young master.  
"Yes, my lord." Ciel nodded then turned back tomsee Evangeline had disappeared.  
"And next time you see her, try not to scare her out of her wits." The Earl sighed as he quickly jumped into bed, soon falling asleep. And just as Sebastian was about to leave, he saw the girl, who held a frightened face. The demon smirked, causing the girl to flinch.

"So... The young master's sister. I never thought I would live to see the day I would meet a little half soul such as yourself." he sneered. The girl narrowed her eyes and grabbed Ciel's book, opening it to ampage and jumbled the letters to show:

'This is Ciel's first clue: A trip is in order, to death's parlour. The man is mad as a hatter, yet, it's still worth a chatter.' she said, walking past Sebastian to place the book back on Ciel's nightstand and sat on the chair, dozing off to sleep. The butler closed thendoor and a low chuckle escaped his lips.  
"A trip to the Undertaker's it is then. My, I wonder what other games our little pest has up her sleave. " he said, walking down the halls to his room.

* * *

**That...was horrible. Why did I rhyme?! Just WHY?! I will never try that again. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Triple chappie update! Guess what? The Plot Thickens.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Trip to the Undertaker**

Ciel sat across from his ghostly sister as Sebastian was taking control over the horse driven carriage. Today they were headed to London to meet with the Undertaker as Ciel was made aware of Evangeline's clue.  
"Elizabeth would be most pleased to see you once you return." He assured her. Evangeline tried her hardest to smile, and she was able to make it convincing. She did love her cousin, but what the Midford girl did to her would scar her juvenile mind forever. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Undertaker's home. Ciel told Evangeline to hide, which she did, in his ring. Sebastian led the young Earl inside and bone chilling laughter echoed from within one of the many coffins.

"Lord Earl, I don't suppose you want to be fitted for a coffin now, do you? " Asked a silver haired man dressed in all black as he emerged from one of the many coffins strewn around the place.  
"No, we are here for information and one of our allies pointed us into your direction. " The young Lord said.  
" Ah, but you know a price comes for th-" The undertaker's smile froze as he grew paler. Evangeline had snuck out of Ciel's ring, which was a great benefit on his part.  
"L-lady Evangeline...you're dead? " He asked, hints of shock I his voice. Ciel gave a thankful nod but growled at Evangeline.

"That is not quite the case sir, I can assure you. You see Evangeline was able to split her soul in half a -" Sebastian started but Evangeline "ran" over to one of the shelves in the Undertaker's home. She found a dainty locket which was dented yet still intact. She opened it to see the image and was able to clarify that the Undertaker knew something after all.

"I was sworn to secrecy, but... I will tell you this, it's someone that was very close to you both who did this to the young Lady. " The Undertaker said,  
"Really now...hmm, we'll just have to look into it then. Come, Evangeline, we must make haste." Ciel said. The three visitors were just about to walk out the door when,  
"Wait! If it's of any help, I can take you near whereshe is held captive..but I do have a lot of visitors today. " The Undertaker said.  
" You're awfully keen on helping us, why is that? " Sebastian said.  
"...Because the truth of what happened is becoming a burden. I can never forget the venom in the main kidnapper's voice." The darkly clad man said.

_"She ruins everything! I can't get his attention because she's always in the way!" a shrill, high pitched voice squeaked to a taller man. The two figures were standing in front of a building with the limp body of Lady Evangeline Phantomhive. The the smaller form turned to see the Undertaker, a bloody knife in hand. The small figure put a finger to their lips, telling the silver haired man to keep it a secret._

He was, however, caught almost dropping hints to the father, but the late Earl didn't understand them. And then one night, the small person approached him, and slashed right across his face with her bloody knife. His smile was his way of not showing that painful memory.

"Tomorrow, we set on our mission to retrieve my sister's body without fail, understood? " Ciel asked, both older men nodded as Evangeline hid away in the ring again, slightly uneasy about events which could occur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Elizabeth's unbelievable rage**

Ciel was now dumbfounded.

_***flashback***_

The Earl and Sebastian were only two seconds in the door when they were blinded by "adorable" abominations. Ciel looked at his ring for a brief second and oddly enough, Evangeline was gone.  
'probably went to hide in the doll' he thought. Just as he was tackled to the ground by none other than his cousin and bride to be, Elizabeth.  
"Oh Ciel! I just got the cutest outfit for you and..." Whatever Elizabeth said, the Earl could never remember. It quite literally went through one ear and out the other. Ciel was still trying to decipher who it was behind the kidnapping those years ago. The Undertaker mentioned the main kidnapper to be small, and someone close to him.

"I shall go and prepare dinner for you and m'lady, master. " Sebastian said, snapping the Phantomhive boy out of his trance. The butler left and Elizabeth looked at uim with worry.  
"Can we discuss this at dinner? I have some errands to run and I wish to do them alone. " he said, earning a nod from Lady Midford. Ciel walked up to his study and opened the door, to see Evangeline admiring family photographs.  
"You ran off in a rush, is something wrong? " Ciel asked. Evangeline looked at him, rather glumly, and nodded. Ciel walked over to her as she pointed to someone in the image. It was Elizabeth. The photograph was of the three children and the rest of the family on the twins' third birthday.

"Lizzie...she is rather nice...although too sweet for my tastes." Ciel, Evangeline nodded knowingly, just as the door burst open to reveal Finnian, just as Evangeline hid away yet again.  
"Master;! Mr. Sebastian said dinner is ready! " the gardener said. Ciel walked down the halls of his manor to the dining room, where Elizabeth sat at one of the heads of the table. She was so busy admiring the spread on the table that it took her five minutes to realise Ciel was I the same room.

"Oh! Ciel! Have you had any more work from the queen recently? " The Midford girl asked.  
" Well..no, it's just continuing a search for something. " Ciel said, taking a bite out of the venison which Sebastian had served.  
"A search? For what? " Lizzie asked.  
"Not what, my lady, whom." Sebastian corrected.  
"Yes, a little bird told me that my younger twin sister Evangeline still lives. So I have took it upon myself to finish what my father had started. " Ciel said, continuing his meal. Elizabeth still had her smile, but she stood up so abruptly, the plate with her meal and her tea was sent crashing down to the carpet.

"Lizzie?" Ciel asked with worry. Her smile was there, but rage was evident in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I have to go. " She said, leaving.

And now, Ciel was frantically searching for Evangeline, who disappeared altogether.  
"Please don't say she left me too.." The Earl mumbled, just as Sebastian saw an open book on a table, which had poor handwritten, single words on each page.  
"My lord." Sebastian said, handing the atrocity to Ciel. The young Lord Phantomhive took the book and read it.

"Come. Quick. Come. Quick. Get. Undertaker. Come. Quick. She. Is. . Finish. Me." Ciel read, turning the pages. The next few pages made him weak. They were all illustrations. The drawings were well detailed, but graphic of incidents. Each drawing had the same three faceless people on them. One of them was always being beaten in some way and the other two figures, were hard to guess. He only knew the taller one was a woman, but what about the other one? All those thoughts were put aside as he began barking orders.  
"Sebastian, we leave for the Undertaker, now!" Ciel said. Sebastian swiftly got the carriage ready and before long, they left for the Undertaker's.

Meanwhile, in an old run down building in a farm feild just outside of the East end, Elizabeth was currently slicing the skin of an extremely thin, pale girl, who had bruises and weels from previous beatings.  
"How did you get word out to people? Hm?! I thought you would have let me have my Ciel, but NO! You ruin everything!" The young Midford screamed, kicking the girl to the ground. The girl whimpered, giving a begging look to her.  
"You better not be begging for me to let you out, because I will kill you on the spot!" She spat. The amber haired girl on the floor recoiled and shifted far into a corner.

"Heh, just as I thought." Elizabeth giggled, crouching down to the sobbing girl.  
"You're so much like Ciel and your father, a loyal dog. No, a lost puppy looking for a home. Heh heh heh, woof woof." Lizzie said, yanking the girl on the floor up by the roots of her hair.  
"My lady, please..." Paula, Elizabeth's maid said. The said maid wanted nothing to do with this, but had no choice as she was hired to carry out Elizabeth's every last wish. Elizabeth dropped the girl and looked at Paula. The young lady handed her a bag of money.

"Go into town. Get a blade, one of the finest ones there. Then, I want you to go to the building we were in those few years ago. I'm that damnable Undertaker has said something to Ciel. I assume he will be taking Ciel and his butler there. When the three get there, kill the Undertaker, and Sebastian if you can." Elizabeth ordered. Paula nodded and quietly left, taking on more look at the bloody form of what is Evangeline. She mouthed sorry to the girl as Evangeline tried with the little strength she had to reach the door, only to be kicked to a wall and beaten mercilessly.  
"You'll be lucky if you live to see sunset tomorrow, dear cousin. " Elizabeth growled, leaving the battered girl on the floor.

"L...Lizzie..." Evangeline squeaked. Elizabeth felt pain. She never wanted to turn to violent measures to keep her fiancé's twin away from him, but she felt she had no choice. Elizabeth kicked the girl in her neck. Evangeline screamed in pain. Elizabeth sighed and left the building, not daring to leave the door unlocked. Evangeline tried to move to the sink, where a filthy goblet was. She managed to stand up on her aching legs, and turned the tap so water could flow. The water was terrible itself. Bits of rust and dirt were in it. The water flowed down the drain of the blood stained sink. She grabbed the goblet and held it to the tap so that water would fill it. As soon as she turned the tap off, her legs gave out. She collapsed to the bloodstained floor, back against a cracked, blood covered wall. She drank the water, to wash away blood from her mouth. The water made her gag, but it was all she could use. In all honesty, she would have rather died, but she wanted to live. Just then, through a small hole in the wall, a few slices of bread and some snall shreds of meat were pushed through into the room. Evangeline spent ten minutes dragging her body over. When she did, she looked out the hole to see the son of a local farmer who she befriended.

"Th...thank you..." She said, eating the food she was given. it's been a month since she last eaten, so she was famished.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to alert the yard?" he asked. Evangeline shook her head.  
"She'd...kill us both...but I have help coming...I'll be fine. " She whispered. The boy nodded and walked away, starting the two mile trek home.  
"I...hope." she said, finishing her meal and the remaining water. When she then fell asleep on the floor, having nightmares of what could happen the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Reunited**

"Oh dear oh dear, this isn't good." The Undertaker said. He just heard what had happened at the manor, and rushed to the door.  
"We must leave now!" He shouted to the butler and the Earl. The Undertaker led the pair through an unoccupied part of the East end. They stopped outside the building where Ciel and Sebastian first met Grell Sutcliffe, and as if on cue...

"OH BASSY!~" it was literally speak of the devil. Sebastian just shoved the obsessive shinigami to the ground with little effort.  
"Please Mr Sutcliffe, we have no time." Ciel stated, rather desperately.  
"I know that! I just thought I would come to help! Your sister isn't on the to die list!...well, yet. Unless your fiancé does serious damage!"Grell said. Ciel froze and Sebastian could msee his fear, so he kicked the door down and stopped an oncoming slice of a blade.

"P-Paula?!" Ciel yelled. Paula was noticeably in tears and terror.  
"Please master Ciel, forgive my lady, she just wants you for herself...I..I tried to stop her but..but.." Paula cried and cried, the burden of hiding her mistress's secret becoming too much for her to handle.  
"So Elizabeth was behind this? That must have been why she left... Paula, where is my sister?" Ciel half growled.  
"M..m'lady is with her now, in an old farm building three miles from the border of the East end." Paula said. Sebastian released Paula and walked back to the Undertaker's to get the carriage. He returned at the inhuman time of two minutes. The group of males were walking out of the alley when Ciel turned to Paula.  
"Come Paula, we'll get Elizabeth to stop this once and for all. " Ciel said. Paula nodded tearily and followed him. And in a hurry, Sebastian got the carriage moving as fast as possible.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was getting ready to do something which would lift her rage yet fill her with regret. She had found an old hammer in the local farmer's shed which was abandoned. So she took it and walked into the building where Evangeline was held captige. Evangeline woke up at the sound of the door opening and then closing, the moonlight from the hole in the roof shone down, and she could see Elizabeth's shadow, holding a hammer. Evangeline knew what was to become of her. She sat up and closed her eyes, letting tears fall and sting her wounded face.

"I'm sorry Eva, so sorry. " Elizabeth said, as she lifted the hammer above her head and was striking down for Evangeline's head. However, the sound of a skull cracking and newly shed blood never came. Evangeline looked up weakly to see Sebastian holding Elizabeth's wrist, the wrist which had a hand holding the hammer. Evangeline looked at the doorway and saw Ciel. She could have screamed in joy, but her throat burned so much she couldn't talk. So instead, she smiled in relief.

"No...NONONONO!" Elizabeth shreiked as she broke free from Sebastian and was ready to strike again, only to be stopped by Ciel's cane. Evangeline's face was filled with terror. The hammer was just centimetres away from hitting Ciel's arm.  
"The madness ends now Elizabeth." Ciel said through gritted teeth.  
"Elizabeth Ethal Cordelia Midford, what on earth have you been playing at?!" Elizabeth turned to the doorway to see her mother, father and older brother Edward. She then looked at Ciel.  
"I took the liberty of calling your manor to alert your family of your strange behaviour. Care to explain?" Ciel asked smugly. Elizabeth had a pained look in her face,

"I-I just wanted you to pay attention to me...you were always with Evangeline and...and.." Elizabeth said, regretting ever letting her anger and jealousy take over.  
"But Evangeline has been the closest to me ever...I always thought she was never coming back after what had happened." Ciel said. The Undertaker was puzzled.  
"Where's the man who helped you lady Midford? I'm sure miss Paula wouldn't have been fast enough to take miss Phantomhive all the way to east end without being caught. " The Undertaker questioned. Elizabeth looked to the ground.

"I...finished him..." she said. Elizabeth could feel everyone's gaze burning into her.  
"Well, you have attention now, but not the attention you wanted, hm?" Ciel asked. Elizabeth nodded, guilty for what she done.  
"If Evangeline was one of the missing "Alices" then what happened to the others, and how did the kidnappings stop abruptly on the day phantomhive burned to the ground? " Edward asked.  
"Because I ordered my helper to, but I killed him on Ciel's birthday, the day after an old friend of mine was found dead. " Elizabeth said.

"Well, I think we better not go to Phantomhive manor for a while, don't you? " Frances, Elizabeth's mother said. Elizabeth nodded and went to walk out the door when a pair of arms were wrapped around a leg. She looked down and saw Evangeline hugging her leg. Elizabeth crouched down and hugged her cousin. Elizabeth cried into her cousin and victim's shoulder as Evangeline comforted her.  
"I'm so sorry Eva. For everything. " Elizabeth said, looking at Evangeline. The beaten girl smiled forgivingly. Elizabeth left the building with her mother, who lectured her.  
"We will not inform the yard nor her majesty of Elizabeth's part in this. We'll have to mention the mysterious man though." Ciel said. Elizabeth's father and brother nodded and left. Now all attention was on Evangeline, which she didn't like. Ciel walked over and crouched down to hks twin. His eyes looked hurt but happy at the same time. He hugged her tightly but made sure she wasn't in harm.

"I will never, ever, let you get hurt like that again." Ciel said, crying tears of joy. Evangeline used the little strength she had to hug her brother back. Sebastian looked around the room. Blood stained walls and floor, the sink, the goblet, some crusts from the bread she was given previously, and the doll which was originally in Ciel's study, and blood written words on the wall. The handwriting was hard to understand, but once studied closely, he could see the verse of Children learn what they live:

If a child learns with criticism, he lear s to condemn.

If a child lives with hostility, he learns to fight.

If a child lives with ridicule, he learns to be shy.

If a child lives with shame, he learns to feel guilty.

If a child lives with tolerance, he learns to be patient.

If a child lives with encouragement, he learns to be confident.

If a child lives with praise, he learns to appreciate.

If a child lives with fairness, he learns justice.

If a child lives with security, he learns to have faith.

If a child lives with approval, he learns to like himself.

If a child lives with acceptance and friendship,

He learns to find love in the world.

"Sebastian, we must leave now, and when we get back home, prepare a meal, bath and room for Eva." Ciel said, smiling his rare smile. Sebastian couldn't help but feel happy for Ciel, which was strange saying as demons are not supposed to have such feelings. The Undertaker and Grell had left not to long ago.  
"My Lord, Mr Sutcliffe informed me that he would be checking in with lady Evangeline every now and again. Apparently they are affiliated with each other. " Sebastian said, but Ciel couldn't care less, the only person he was related to by blood was going home with him. And that's all that mattered.

Ciel and Evangeline were in the carriage driven by the butler. Ciel on one side, Evangeline the other. Although, due to Evangeline having telekinetic abilities and is able to see souls, which Ciel knows nothing about, Evangeline knew the two's parents were there two. She could feel her father's protective arms holding her close as her mother was next to Ciel. Ciel could feel a presence and asked;

"Is someone here?" and Evangeline nodded.  
"Mother ...and father, technically. " She said, throat still raspy from abuse.  
"Where's father? " the Phantomhive boy asked. She pointed to the seemingly empty space that she was slumped against. Ciel thought he was hearing things, but could hear their father chuckling.  
"And mother...is sitting next... to you." Evangeline stated. Ciel smiled at her as if she was nuts, but when he turned to his side to see his mother's ghost, he was in immediate shock. He the turned and saw his father next to Evangeline.

"Soon, their deaths...won't exist, and no one...will know about them either... Not even us." Evangeline smiled weakly.  
"You can't bring them back Eva. " Ciel said. Evangeline laughed.  
"I know I can't...but their will to live can. " she smiled. Ciel thought for a moment. Another chance to be a happy family. It sounds nice. Ciel smiled as he happily let his mother hold him close. He watched Evangeline play with her skeletal fingers as they neared the manor.

The question is, what could happen if the late Earl and Duchess of Phantomhive came back? Would others be brought back? Who knows.

* * *

**Calm your socks, WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET! please review**


End file.
